1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for moving a car toy in and out, in particular, a device for moving a car toy in and out of a parking toy or the like, having a plurality of parking spaces, in which a car toy can be come into a desired parking space and a car toy can be come out of a desired parking space.
2. Description of Earlier Development
A conventional parking area toy as described in Japanese Utility Model Application Publication (Examined) No. Jitsuko-sho-49-22314 is known. In the parking area toy, a car toy is transferred to a desired floor of the parking area by ascending a table on which a car toy is placed, and by rotating a rotary body having four parking spaces which are arranged in a cross-shape adjacent to the ascent and descent space of the table to face the table to a desired parking space on the desired floor, and then the car toy is transferred into the desired parking space.
However, the above-described conventional parking area toy has the problem of a complicated structure because a cam, a crank and the like are used so as to move a car toy in and out of the parking area toy.
The present invention has been made for solving such problems.
An object of the present invention is to provide a device having a simple structure, for moving a car toy in and out.
That is, in accordance with an aspect of the invention, the device for moving a car toy in and out, comprising:
a base member which can place a car toy thereon,
an arm member which can come in and out of a periphery of the base member, and
a placing member which is provided on a top end portion of the arm member and can go down under a body of the car toy with sliding on the body of the car toy when the car toy advances onto the placing member relatively;
wherein the placing member is movable back and forth reciprocally with respect to the arm member and is biased in approximately an upper direction by a spring; and when the placing member is on a first position in a front side of the arm member, it goes down a little against a biased force of the spring by a weight of the car toy to lose a force for supporting the car toy thereon, and when the placing member is on a second position in a rear side of the arm member, the going down thereof against the biased force is stopped to support the car toy thereon; and
the base member has a wall portion which is brought into contact with the placing member to prevent the placing member from transferring to the second position so as to keep the first position when the arm member goes down into the base member.
According to the device for moving a car toy in and out, it is possible to move a car toy in and out of, for example, a desired parking space, by only moving the arm member down into or up out of the base member.
Preferably, the arm member is provided with a supporting member for supporting the placing member, which can swing back and forth around a horizontal shaft, and can move the placing member back and forth reciprocally and can bring down the placing member around the horizontal shaft. The engagement between xe2x80x9cthe arm memberxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cthe placing memberxe2x80x9d can be carried out, for example, by engaging a pin with a long hole.
According to the device for moving a car toy in and out, having such a structure, it is possible to have the placing member take the first position and the second position easily by providing the supporting member which can swing back and forth around a horizontal shaft.
Preferably, the arm member is provided with a pressing member for pushing an end of the car toy from the back by acting with the arm member as a body when the arm member projects from the base member.
According to the device for moving a car toy in and out, having such a structure, it is possible to move a car toy out of the base member by using the pressing member surely.
Although the above-described device for moving a car toy in and out, may be incorporated in a parking area toy, it is of course that the present invention is not limited to the following embodiments.
The parking area toy according to the first embodiment, incorporating the device for moving a car toy in and out of the invention, comprises: a body; a turn table (base member) which can be rotated around a vertical axis and can be come up and down along the vertical axis; a plurality of parking spaces for parking a plurality of car toys, which are disposed on a plane around a passage for the turn table; a turn table rotating member for rotating the turn table around the vertical axis; a turn table lifting member for moving the turn table up and down along the vertical axis; and the member for driving a car toy in and out, which has a placing member for placing a car toy thereon and which is for going a car toy into or out of a predetermined parking space by operating the placing member.
Herein, the xe2x80x9cturn table lifting memberxe2x80x9d may have a wrapping connector driving mechanism. Concretely, the turn table may be moved up and down by engaging the turn table with a string wrapped around a pulley or a chain wrapped around a sprocket and by rotating the pulley or the sprocket.
According to the parking area toy, it is possible to park a car toy into an optional parking space among a plurality of parking spaces which are disposed around the passage for moving the turn table up and down there through and to drive the car toy out of an optional parking space onto the turn table.
In the parking area toy according to the second embodiment, preferably, the turn table lifting member comprises a first shaft extending along the vertical axis, which forms a screw pair together with the turn table (base member) and is rotationally driven by a motor, and the turn table is moved up and down along a column by rotating the first shaft reciprocally by the motor.
According to the parking area toy, it is possible to move the turn table up and down by providing a first shaft which forms a screw pair together with the turn table, and a column for guiding the turn table to move up and down, in the passage for moving the turn table up and down, and only by rotationally driving the first shaft by using a power source outside the passage for moving the turn table up and down.
In the parking area toy according to the third embodiment, the turn table rotating member may have a gear wheel which is provided at a lower position and is rotationally driven around the vertical axis by a motor, and the turn table and the gear wheel may be coupled with each other by a column so as to be rotatable as a body, and the turn table may be rotationally driven by the motor through the gear wheel. The above-described device for moving a car toy in and out of the invention is provided on the turn table (base member).
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to rotationally drive the turn table through the column by driving the gear wheel rotationally which is provided at a lower position of the body.
In the parking area toy according to the fourth embodiment, the member for driving a car toy in and out comprises a second shaft extending along the vertical axis, which is rotationally driven by a motor, and the car toy is driven in or out by rotating the second shaft by the motor. The above-described device for moving a car toy in and out of the invention is provided on the turn table (base member).
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to drive the car toy in or out by rotating the second shaft independent of the first shaft.
In the parking area toy according to the fifth embodiment, preferably, the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out can be driven by only one motor, and the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out are driven selectively. The above-described device for moving a car toy in and out of the invention is provided on the turn table (base member).
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to drive the car toy in or out of a desired driving place, by operating the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out, by only one motor.
In the parking area toy according to the sixth embodiment, preferably, the body has a plurality of stories each having a plurality of parking spaces. The above-described device for moving a car toy in and out of the invention is provided on the turn table (base member).
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to park in a plurality of parking spaces which are provided on each story.
In the parking area toy according to the seventh embodiment, preferably, the parking area toy further comprises a floor selection member for setting a floor to be parked and a lateral position selection member for setting a parking space to be parked in a floor, wherein the turn table rotating member, the turn table lifting member and the member for driving a car toy in and out goes the car toy in or out of a parking space set by the floor selection member and the lateral position selection member.
According to the parking area toy having such a structure, it is possible to move the toy car in or out of a desired parking space.